Deja Vu Ch2
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: A continuation of Deja Vu. What happened after Tony and Angela reunited?


**Author's note: Since my last story depressed me I decided to write a happier story. Well a continuation of my story Deja Vu. Enjoy!**

"Kid would you please stop pacing and sit down?"

"I can't Grandma! How can you be so calm? How can any of you be so calm? Mom and Tony are over at the house right now possible making up. Aren't any of you curious about what is happening?!"

"Of course we are. But, it's not going to do any of us any good to freak out!" Sam shook her head at him.

"Well, it has been over an hour since you came back Sweetie." Hank reminded his wife. "Jonathan has a point. Why haven't we heard anything yet?"

"Thank you!" Jonathan threw his arms up in the air.

"You're right. Why hasn't Dad or Angela called to let us know what is going on?!"

Mona rolled her eyes. Youth! "Well one of three things are going on." She ticked them off her fingers one by one:

1)" They are still hashing things out. "

2)" Angela told him that she doesn't think they should get back together and he is on his way back to Iowa with his tail tucked between his legs. Which I hardly doubt is true since I know how much Angela has missed Tony"

"And Dad would never leave without saying Goodbye." Sam reminded them.

"Right!"

"And what's the third one Grandma?"

3)"They're making up for lost time! Wink! Wink! Wink!"

"EWWW Grandma!"

"Oh grow up kid!" Mona shook her head at her grandson. He truly was his Mother's son.

"Yeah Jonathan. I mean if your Mom and Dad hadn't.." Sam teased him.

"I know about the birds and the bees. I just don't want to think about my parents…." he couldn't even finish the thought.

"Look when they are ready to tell us they will call us and let us know. "

"Don't you want to know what is going on?"

"Of course I do. But this is Tony and Angela we are talking about here. They do things in their own time and pace. Yes, very slow pace. But we just have to be patient and hope the blind nun doesn't have a flat tire anymore!"

"WHAT?!" all three kids turned to Mona in confusion.

"Never mind! Let's just be patient and wait…"

 **Meanwhile back at the house:**

Tony and Angela were in bed their bodies intertwined together, He breathed in the scent of hair. Strawberry. He loved strawberry! His hands traveled up and down her silky smooth skin. GAWD he had missed holding her after making love. Missed the smell and taste of her body. He had been a fool to let her walk out of his life. But they had worked everything out. He knew he had her when he said: "Angela, the only thing I resented was being without you." Her lips had curled into a small smile. After a few more words he had taken her into his arms and kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. But most of all: Lovingly. Before either of them knew what was happening they were going up the stairs kissing and nibbling on the way. When they got to her room he all but threw it open pulling her inside. They closed the door and he pushed her against it kissing her lips, cheeks and neck making her tremble with anticipation. They took off one another's clothes. Hers of course didn't take long since all she was wearing was a robe. He had the robe off her so fast it nearly made her head spin. In a good way. There she stood in her glory. Her rosy silky smooth glory. His eyes took in every delectable inch of her. His manhood growing bigger and harder with every inch he oogled. She took a little longer taking his tux off of him. But finally it was off and there he stood in his glory. His naked glory. She took in every inch of his delicious body. Her womanhood growing wetter and wetter with every inch she oogled. He took her hand in his and led her to the bed. She leaned back pulling him with her as they kissed once more.

"Angela, baby you have no idea at all how much I have missed you!" he said his voice deep and husky.

"Oh, I think I do." she smiled stroking his manhood. "I've missed you too. I missed you being inside me. Please Tony. Please. I need you inside me!"

Any other time he would have teased her by asking her: "Inside where?" She would have groaned and hit him on the chest or arm. But this wasn't' the time for teasing. This wasn't the time for words. This was the time for action. He slipped himself inside her both of them moaning in ecstasy. Her softness and his hardness blending together in sweet harmony. They moved together their lips and hands kissing and caressing each other all over. They came at the same time both of them gasping each other's name. He lied on top of her for a minute struggling to get his breath back. When he did he rolled off her pulling her with him. They had been lying there for a while now both of them reveling in the warmth and closeness of the other. To his surprise he heard he softly crying.

"Angela? Baby what's wrong?" He pushed her hair back from her face. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

Angela sniffed. "I just.. I just missed you so much. I didn't realize how much until I saw you standing at the door in your tux."

He smiled at her. "I missed you. "

"Did you…" She propped herself up. "I was just wondering if you dated anyone? I mean if you did it's fine. I won't be mad. After all I was the one who left you. So you had every right to…" She stopped when he placed his finger to her lips.

"Angela stop!" he chuckled. "Take a deep breath." After she did he answered her. "No, of course I didn't. How could I? If I had it wouldn't have been fair to her you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Because If I had I would have spent the whole time comparing her to you. And no woman in the world can possibly compare." He smiled his devilish smile at her causing her to blush and giggle.

"I missed that giggle." He said pulling her closer to him. They kissed again. This time slowly and gently. They would have kept on kissing if he hadn't remembered he had something very special to give her.

"Angela? Sweetie? I have something for you."

"HMMMM really?" she wiggled her eyes at him.

He chuckled. "No, not that. But, I do want you to sit up and close your eyes." Angela shot him a perplexed look but did what he said. She felt him get off the bed and heard him walk to the other side of the room. Unable to resist she peeked through her eyes at his firm tight luscious deirre. She quickly closed them when he turned back around.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed!" He scolded her laughing on the way back to bed.

"Sorry!" she giggled both of them knowing she definitely wasn't sorry.

"Hmmm Mmmm and I don't like Frank Sinatra!" He climbed back into bed. "Okay you can open your eyes now.

When she did she was greeted by the sight of Tony holding a small ring size box. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

He smiled at her reaction. "Okay I need to get this right. So please be patient okay?"

Unable to say anything she nodded. Her eyes filled with tears.

"When I first met you all I wanted was a job and a safe place for Sam to grow up. And I got that but I also got so much more. I got you. Sweet, beautiful, amazing, incredible, beautiful you. And yes I said it twice." He winked at her. "When I felt myself falling in love with you I fought it. I denied it. Which if I could go back and change things I would. But, I can't so.." He took a deep breath. He took her hand in his. "Angela. My love. I love you so much. These past two months have been awful without you. I never want to experience that feeling again. And I think it is safe to say that you don't either?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't. Never again." She sniffed.

"Good to know!" He teased her. He turned serious and opened up the box revealing a beautiful princess cut ring with a white gold band.

"It's beautiful." Tears were falling down her face like a waterfall.

"I thought it was time you had your own ring."

She nodded through her tears. She had worn one of her Mother's engagement ring from one of her many suitors. Tony had promised her that one day she would have her own ring. He had kept his promise. She loved him even more if that was all possible.

"Angela Katherine Bower soon I hope to be Micelli will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

He smiled and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. They leaned in and kissed one another slowly at first but eventually their passion overtook them. After a while they stopped- not because they wanted to but because the needed to catch their breath. She looked at her ring in the moonlight.

"Wow! look how it sparkles!" She gushed. He smiled at her. She truly was a beautiful and amazing woman. But sometimes she could also be cute and adorable. Like now.

"You are cute you know that right?"

She looked over at him. "You're pretty cute yourself." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. There was something she was curious about so she decided she might as well ask.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering. How long have you had this ring? You didn't have it while I was still in Iowa did you?"

"Actually yeah I did." He cleared his throat. "I um was planning on asking you the night the team won the championship…"

Angela gasped once more. "Oh my God! You mean the night that I… The night I walked away.." She couldn't finish the memories were to painful.

"Angela, that is all in the past. We are here now. Together. That is all that matters."

"It is. It is."

"Come here." He whispered. She went willingly into his arms laying her head on his chest.

They talked about their upcoming wedding eventually falling blissfully asleep in each other's arms.

…

A few months they were married in a small intimate ceremony and are now living happily ever after. Well as long as Mona behaves herself!


End file.
